


Fall, Fall, Fall

by icedpocarie



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i loved writing this LORD, my golden OTP, this is peak fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: Shun is always nervous of what the future may bring, but Yuuta only wants Shun in his.andIt is Shun who falls first, but it is Yuuta who takes action.(aka:as fluffy as the summary is. maybe more)





	Fall, Fall, Fall

 

The moment he recognized the feelings that he had for Shun, Yuuta knew that it will be not be easy. It wasn’t because Shun doesn’t like him –Yuuta knows that he does because Shun is an all-loving individual. He just doesn’t know if Shun loves him in the sense that Yuuta does.

But it is not the lack of love that Yuuta worries about. It is Shun’s personality. And while Yuuta has countless of reasons why he had fallen for Shun – multitudes, almost innumerable because every little thing about Shun evokes affection from him – there are times when he thinks that Shun’s attitude may affect whatever romantic future they could possibly had.

Because with Shun – kind and selfless, and would never want to become a bother when push comes to pull – Yuuta knew that he will never get a confession from the other boy. In fact, Yuuta thinks that he might not even _accept_ his confession.

Shun is a fan of the status quo that their quintet have – and a small part of Yuuta thinks that he would want to retain it for as long as possible.

And while Yuuta would always, always try to adhere to Shun’s request, to make sure that he can be as comfortable as can be, there are times when limits are exceeded.

And at this very moment – with Shun lazily lying in his bed as Yuuta rests his head on it from his position on the floor – Yuuta thinks that there are times when lines _should_ be crossed.

At worst, Yuuta tries to justify to himself, Shun would just laugh it off and then it will never be mentioned again.

“Yuuta-kun…?” As if Shun knows the thoughts that pass his mind, his words stop Yuuta’s train of thoughts. Yuuta looks up at him from the book that he barely read and then there was a small, concerned expression on his face as he adds, “I’ve been calling out to you but you were… Yuuta-kun, are you okay?”

Shun looks at him with worry etch in his face that Yuuta reflexively smiles in return. If this was Kaname, he’d call him out on being too overly worried. Yuuki would probably give a dry teasing remark. Chizuru would have liked it a lot. And come to think of it, even as Yuuta tries to pass it off with a casual smile, he also feels the same.

“Yeah, I was just,” Yuuta shrugs and closes the book, “thinking about something.”

“Hmm?”

The way Shun tilted his head to the side was almost unfair but Yuuta had – gratefully – been given the same look multiple times across the years so it wasn’t effective enough to make him talk.

But it _was_ still Shun, so while Yuuta would have ended it at just that with anyone else, he still tries to add, “It’s nothing to worry about.”

That seems to do the trick – it always does – because Shun gives a beautiful smile and Yuuta wants to say that he isn’t taken aback, but he is.

Shun is beautiful – inside and out – and Yuuta selfishly hopes that this sincere, relieved smile would only be directed to him.

He tries to stop his thoughts at that and he casually places his head atop Shun’s bed as he inquires, “And so how are you lately, Shun?”

His words sound casual – are casual – but a part of Yuuta just really wants to hear Shun discuss about how he’d been for the past few weeks. Because even as he tries not to think about it, after that one trip to Kyoto, Shun hadn’t been as reliant as he always had been.

In the old times where Yuuta was the first person to be contacted at all costs, there are recent times when Shun turns to _Yuuki_ for help. And he really shouldn’t be jealous of his own twin, but feelings are feelings and it’s not like he can stop it.

He can still pretend, at least.

“Well,” and unlike the usual, a small, unsure expression forms on Shun’s face as he points out, “I’m a little anxious about graduating.”

Yuuta blinks at that, and in rare moments of playfulness, he asks, “Trouble with exams?”

“W-what?” At that, Shun’s face contorts quickly with each passing emotions that Yuuta gave a chuckle. He finally settles with a small pout as he points out, “That was mean, Yuuta-kun.”

“I was just kidding,” Yuuta says, even as a teasing smile remains on his lips, “Though, I’d be more than happy to help you if you _do_ need any help.”

“You’re really reliable,” Shun says and then a small, fond grin forms on his lips as his voice drops in a whisper and says, “If it was Yuuki-kun, I think that he’d simply tease me about it.”

And without even trying, the statement effectively makes him lose his smile. Shun fortunately – or unfortunately – seems to have not noticed, because worry overtook his features when he mentions, “I wonder if we’d still be hanging out when we graduate.”

“I mean, you and Kaname already know what to do in the future,” his voice reeks with insecurity and Yuuta wants nothing more than to relieve it, “and I just… I wonder if everyone can still stay together even when we end up going to different universities – or maybe part-time jobs if the others choose to.”

It was something that passes Yuuta’s thoughts, too, from time to time. There was a part of him that wonders if their friendship – the five of them – can remain even when all of them are apart. Because for the longest time, they had been together – well, Chizuru hasn’t, but he feels like he does, in any case.

Yuuta thinks about where Shun would attend university. And, even though he had a lot of chances to ask, he had always been afraid to ask. Because he is scared that, unlike in the present, Shun would choose to study in a far school.

Even just being a class apart has change – if only slightly – the dynamics between the two of them. And despite the sections, they _were_ still part of the same club. But somehow, those things weren’t enough.

After all, look what had happened, during the Kyoto trip. Yuuta thought that space would be better and more merciful for the Shun that had felt the touches of love. Yuuta would have never guessed that out of all the possibilities, the experience would bring Shun _and_ Yuuki a lot closer.

Yuuta hates it – this feeling of unwanted competitiveness towards his twin, and even to the other people who act too close with Shun. Yuuta hates the fact that he _is_ possessive, whether he admits it or not.

He loathes the fact that he smothers Shun to keep him by his side always. He doesn’t like it when he suggests things to Shun – things that would ensure that Shun would be beside him – that he knows the other would never reject.

And, even more, he hates it, when he doesn’t think his words through and the feelings just bursts as he casually states in the silent room.

“Shun, we _could_ stay together even in the future, you know.”

“The two of us, at least,” Yuuta continues – words leaving his lips before his mind thought things through – before Shun could ask an obvious _the five of us?_

“…Huh?” Shun looks at Yuuta and maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t as dense as everyone teases him to be because his cheeks colored a soft shade of red.

“Shun,” Yuuta calls out his name and then, he throws caution to the wind as he states, “If you go out with me, you wouldn’t need to worry about it.”

Yuuta knows that he is being selfish – giving advices that will only work at his favor. And when his words finally caught up to him, he tries to backtrack and says, “I mean –“

“Yuuta-kun.” When Shun calls _him_ out, Yuuta feels like he cannot breathe and then it only gets worse because Shun tilts his heads and, like he was not believing the words that are leaving his mouth, he asks, “Do you… like me?”

Yuuta thinks about the lines that should not be crossed and the feelings that should be repressed. He thinks of the consequences and the future – of the possibilities.

But even as his mind tries to tell him that he should just try this out some other time, when he knows that Shun may reciprocate better, he cannot help himself when he nods, “I do. I _love_ you.”

And the words may sound so cheesy and Yuuta wants to look away, but he tries his best to meet Shun’s gaze because this _is_ an important moment.

The dice is rolled and Yuuta does not know the odds. But he bets it all because this _is_ worth it.

This moment.

And then, maybe, just maybe, the odds _are_ in his favor because finally, Shun breaks the eye-contact as his cheeks turned to a deep rose tone and his voice drops to the softest whispers as he says.

“I-I liked you for a long time now, too, Yuuta-kun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at making titles and it's only because I was listening to exo's fall on repeat as I write this. That and wow, please fall for each other even more, Yuuta and Shun. <3 Ah, if only the manga resumed...
> 
> As a person, I only write what I want to write. All of my works are things that I really wanted to write. And despite that, this fic right here is one of the things that I liked writing the most. The entire time I wrote this, I was... pretty smiley lol. dsboadaodhsao. And honestly, by far, this IS one of the fluffiest things I've wrote too. And fluffy hasn't even been that much of my expertise.
> 
> I just... I really love Yuutashun to bits. Their relationship remains god-tier and I will fight anyone over it HAHAHAHA. It also helps that both are individually precious and close to my heart, so...
> 
> This was fun to write. I even finished this in less than half an hour because I was THAT hyped while writing this, lol. Regardless of statistics likes hits or something, this is something that is now close to my heart hahaha. And I just... I really love writing this and if another person would love this as much as I did, well, that's very nice, too.


End file.
